


Arrivals

by The_Golden_Dice



Series: Discovering Intimacy [9]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 21:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Golden_Dice/pseuds/The_Golden_Dice
Summary: Belle, Adam and Adèle welcome two new family members.*On hiatus





	Arrivals

Adam entered the breakfast room to find his eldest child staring at him, an exceedingly cross look upon her face. He stifled a laugh. For some reason, he found it difficult to take Adèle’s tantrums seriously, as her anger was often so comical. Mrs Potts had informed him five minutes earlier that Adèle was refusing to eat her breakfast. Adam decided to face his daughter’s annoyance head-on. 

“Little Rose, whatever is the matter?” He asked her, making sure to sound cheerful.

Adèle contemplated the question for a few seconds, before responding; 

“I am angry with the babies, Papa.” 

Adam had not expected such a response. 

“The babies!? But sweetheart, they just got here. What can they possibly have done to make you angry?” 

Adèle, seeming to be glad that someone would listen to her, did not hold back. 

“They came too soon Papa. I wanted them to be born on my birthday, so we could all share.” 

Adèle would not turn five for another two months. Being so young, she had no understanding of the length of a normal pregnancy, despite what Adam and Belle had tried to tell her. Adam sat down beside his daughter and ruffled her golden curls. 

“I understand, Little Rose, but it’s not their fault you know. They couldn’t choose when to be born. In fact, it’s no one’s fault at all.” He thought for a moment before continuing on. 

“How about this; from now on, every year when Amélie and Henri Maurice have their birthday, you and I will have a special outing. It will be just the two of us, and we can do whatever you wish.” 

Adèle looked at her father in delight, all of her anger suddenly forgotten. 

“Can we go horseback riding!?” She asked excitedly. 

“Of course we can.” Adam smiled at Adèle, relieved to see that her dark mood had passed. He knew it would be difficult for her to be left out of the inevitable bond his newborn son and daughter would share in the years to come. The least he could do was spend a little extra time with her when the twins had their birthday. 

“Now then Little Rose, why don’t you eat your breakfast, and after that we can go to see Mama and tell her our plan. Perhaps you could also tell the babies that you’re no longer angry with them?” 

Adèle considered her breakfast of boiled egg and toasted bread for a few seconds, before agreeing wholeheartedly.


End file.
